Madness
by BB Wolfe
Summary: Imagine what the captive tributes had to go through while captive, what Snow had to go through, Imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1! Please leave feedback and comments to help get the next chapter uploaded faster!**

Chapter 1; Blood and Roses

President Snow's POV

The aroma of blood and roses spread around the room. Our scientists in The Capitol had been researching past torturing methods and they had found one. One that would alter any good memories and turn them in to an inescapable nightmare.

Hijacking. That was the form of torture. This would be the best form of torture, as in theory it would torture Katniss as well. I walked to one of the mansions and elevators and entered the number of o go to the cellar. When I got there I walked to cell twenty-two, this was Peeta's cell.

Heavy breathing could be heard through the door as I slowly unlocked the padlock. When I walked in Peeta was chained to the wall with several tubes in his left arm, injecting the venom. A clip was being projected onto the wall across from him and blood was dripping from his wrists. "Hello." One single word was enough to rattle him, he flinched to see a dark figure. "What. Do. You. Want. Snow." He replied. "Just passing through." I saw liquid running through the tube, it was a yellow grey colour. _That must be what the venom looks like._

Peeta looked paler than days before, I assumed that the hijacking was happening at accelerating rates, happening all of the time. _I guess the torturers are being efficient, guess they get to live._ Peeta was shaking as the video played, and I could only imagine what he was seeing. I started into a wild fit of coughing coming from nowhere, and some blood started dripping down my chin. _Crap, maybe I should go see the mansions doctor._ I walked out of the room as silently as possible to the infirmary. _I guess this makes some sense, I am older, maybe I'm finally close to death._

I laid down in a bed in the emergency care room and waited for a doctor to come. I didn't have to wait long however, and almost instantly I was being treated by at least six doctors. One of them stuck a needle into my arm, and instantly I fell into a hazy world, and more doctors seemed to be putting things in my arm and on my fingers and I fell into a dreamlike state.

In this world I was wandering around in a seemingly endless hedge maze, and every turn I got to a demon of my past jumped out at me and tried to drag me away. There were white roses in the bushes, and I picked one. _White. Nothing says perfection like the colour white._

As soon as I turned and started walking again something spoke to me, in a deep raspy voice, it made me jump as soon as I heard it. It was the voice of my dying father. "Coriolanus, Hope; it's the only thing stronger than fear. Remember that my son." and then he disappeared back into the hedge maze. I screamed for him to come back "DAD! DAD! COME BACK! Come back. Come ba-ack." I wept into the darkness and felt true loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Please leave feedback and comments to help get the next chapter uploaded faster!**

Chapter 2; Undeserved Fate

Peeta's POV

The cellar was cold and musty, I felt pure terror at the sound of thumping footsteps. _He's coming_ I thought. The chains stung my bleeding wrists, because out of a fit of anger I tried to escape. The door to my cell opened and a shadowy figure walked in. "Hello." I flinched at the sound of his voice. 'What. Do. You. Want. Snow." I muttered in response. "Just passing through." After he finished his sentence I felt a cold stinging feeling in my arm for the hundredth time. _The Venom._ A video was being projected on a nearby tv, it was a scene from the 75th Hunger Games. I shook violently at what I saw, the horrible images, the blood, the violence, and worst of all, it was all actions by Katniss.

I heard terrified screams of pain, but I couldn't tell if they were real or not. I tensed, hoping I was the only one who had been captured. I hoped that the screams were only in my imagination, or a result of the venom that had been injected into my arm. The room started spinning and I was getting dizzy, and I felt nauseous. I felt like throwing up, but I hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. I coughed instead, and this was probably worse because I felt a warm liquid in the back of my throat. _Blood._

My mind was racing, filled with random thoughts because after a while I heard footsteps leaving the room. I hoped he was gone, so I spoke. I wasn't exactly sure to who, but it was comforting. "I-I'll never become your mutt." my throat ached, but in the end, it filled me with a growing sense of hope. But that's when he replied… "Oh Mr. Mellark, you have no idea what I'm capable of. And if you think for one second you won't give in to me, then, you are sadly mistaken." I felt terror, terror so strong.

For the first time since the 74th Hunger Games, I was scared for myself, what would happen if I kept resisting.

I heard light footsteps, and then he was gone. I was left alone with my chains, breathing, and hallucinated thoughts. I felt myself weeping and I heard a sinister chuckle, and I assumed it was Snow. I was left alone in a state of fear and confusion. I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing because I could no longer decipher the difference between real and fake.

I was no a Capitol weapon, ready for use at any moment. I hated myself at what I had become, I had become what I never wanted to become. _The Hunger Games caused this and I let it happen, I sat by and let it happen._ I wanted to hurt myself, I wanted to die. I pulled my wrists from the wall, fully conscious of what I was doing. More blood came running down my wrists and I let out an enormous scream.


End file.
